


A Smoke, A Smirk, and A Smile

by GovernorKristique



Category: Screak - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: It's Joan's birthday, and her girlfriend Brenda has a surprise for her that she knows will make her smile.
Relationships: Brenda Murphy/Linda Miles, Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, Joan Ferguson/Linda Miles
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	A Smoke, A Smirk, and A Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts).



Irritated, Prisoner Ferguson removed her underwear and handed them to Ms. Murphy for inspection. Ms. Miles uncomfortably stepped forward to examine Joan’s mouth for any contraband following a visit from her godson Shayne. Familiar with the routine having conducted many herself, Joan shook out her hair, and flexed her fingers to prove she wasn’t concealing anything. “Turn around and spread ‘em” Ms. Miles instructed. Joan obliged, widening her gait, putting her hands on her arse, and spreading her cheeks to appease the final step of the strip search. Ms. Murphy watched with a glint in her eye, and secretly admired her girlfriend’s gorgeous figure in the nude. “You’re clear Ferguson, you can get dressed. Murphy have you got it from here? I’m due for my rounds in D block,” Ms. Miles asked. “Of course Ms. Miles, I’ll escort Ferguson back to her unit,” Ms. Murphy affirmed. After Linda left the room, Brenda chuckled and shook her head. Joan raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she began getting dressed. “What?” she prompted. “I think blondie’s got a bit of a crush on ya,” Brenda smirked. “Oh? And what makes you think so?” Joan tutted. “You didn’t see the way she looked at that cunt of yours love. She was hungry for it,” Brenda grinned. “Ridiculous” Joan smirked as she pulled the teal sweater over her head. “Well, what do  _ you _ think of Smiles?” Brenda inquired. Joan rolled her eyes in response, “her work ethic and professional conduct are lacking, as is her impulse control. You are aware she has a gambling problem, are you not?” Joan retorted. “Stubborn as a mule you are. You know that’s not what I’m asking babe,” Brenda scoffed. “She clearly thinks you’re hot shit, so what do you make of her?” Brenda pressed. Joan thought silently for a moment, still processing this new information. “Come on darlin’, you know I’m not the jealous type. You think she’s hot don’t ya?” Brenda teased. Joan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. “Very well, I will admit that she does have some qualities I suppose I find attractive,” she replied. Brenda raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for her to continue. “Fine. Then yes, as you so eloquently put it, I find her ‘hot’” Joan conceded. “Now was that so hard?” Brenda teased as she planted a gentle kiss on Joan’s lips. She pulled away and grabbed a tissue from the box. “Shit, sorry” she muttered as she wiped the hint of her red lipstick from Joan’s mouth. “Can I go back to my unit now,  _ Ms. Murphy _ ?” Joan tutted as she turned to leave. Brenda gave her arse a gentle smack before opening the door and escorting Joan back to H block.

\---

Brenda quietly unlocked the door to Joan’s cell and slipped inside. Her girlfriend was sleeping on her side, facing away from the door. Brenda leaned down and gently rubbed her arm up and down to wake her up. Joan grumbled as she stirred awake, her face softening when she saw who dared to interrupt her peaceful slumber. “Hi darling,” she whispered with a lazy smile. “Hello yourself,” Brenda whispered as she pressed her lips to Joan’s. Joan sat up and rubbed her eyes with a small yawn. “What time is it?” she asked. “‘Bout 1:30am. Which means it’s officially your birthday, and I have a present to give you,” Brenda grinned. Joan smiled as Brenda reached for her hand. “A present? Are you finally going to let me fuck you on Vera’s desk?” she teased. Brenda grinned mischievously in response, “not quite love. I do have a surprise for ya, but you’ll have to come with me,” she drawled. “But...perhaps brush your hair first,” she said playfully as she admired how uncharacteristically messy Joan’s hair always looked upon waking. Joan offered a small smile as she gave her jet-black tresses some attention. “Better?” she asked. “Gorgeous,” Brenda replied, giving her a quick kiss. “I assume you’ve taken care of the cameras?” Joan inquired. “O’ course love. With some help,” Brenda said with a twinkle in her eye. Joan nodded and allowed Brenda to lead her by the hand to one of the stairwells. They climbed a few flights as they reached the door to the rooftop. “You’re indulging me in a cigarette Brenda? You do know that I limit my smoking to the post-coital variety,” Joan teased as she squeezed Brenda’s arse. “That I do,” Brenda smiled wickedly. Joan cocked an eyebrow, intrigued at Brenda’s proposition. “You’re going to fuck me up here?” she wondered. Brenda pressed her body against Joan’s, the raven-haired woman’s back colliding with the handrail. Brenda kissed Joan with a fierce sense of need, sucking the older woman’s bottom lip into her mouth, and grasping a fistful of raven hair in her hand. “God I missed you,” Joan whispered before pushing her tongue into Brenda’s mouth. “Happy birthday darlin’” Brenda whispered as she ran her cool hands under Joan’s shirt, cupping her breasts in her hand. Joan shivered in pleasure at Brenda’s cold touch as her nipples stiffened in the cool air of the night. She pressed her body against Brenda’s, and lost herself in the kiss. She suddenly felt the coldness of metal around both of her wrists, startled slightly when the handcuffs clamped down. Brenda attached each one to the handrail as she kept kissing Joan. Once secured, Joan opened her eyes and stared mischievously at her girlfriend. “Ms. Murphy, you’re going to get yourself into trouble...officers are only authorized to carry  _ one _ pair of handcuffs. Where, pray tell, did you get the second?” she asked playfully. “Borrowed ‘em from a friend…” Brenda drawled as she turned and looked down the pathway. 

Confused, Joan followed her gaze and found Linda Miles emerging from the darkness, finishing the last drag of her cigarette. “Happy Birthday Joan. I told you she liked ya,” Brenda winked. Joan opened her mouth in surprise as Linda stubbed out her smoke and made her way towards the couple. “Officer Miles…” Joan drawled. “Hello Joan,” Linda replied awkwardly. “Well, I must say this is quite the surprise indeed. I didn’t clock you for a lesbian Lin-da…” Joan purred. “Well I didn’t clock you for a kinky bitch,” Linda retorted defensively. “Then it appears there’s much we don’t know about each other,” Joan replied, her voice dripping with lust as she admired the blonde woman’s delicious figure. “I’m not...a lesbian. I’m just curious is all,” Linda shrugged sheepishly. “I see...and you’ve come to  _ me _ to satiate your curiosity have you?” Joan taunted. Linda looked uncomfortably at Brenda as she wondered why in the hell she let her friend talk her into this. Brenda gripped Joan’s bottom lip, harshly pulling it forward. “Where’ve your manners gone?” she rasped. Joan looked innocently into Brenda’s eyes as her lips curved into a smile. Brenda kept a watchful eye on her girlfriend as she released her lip. “My apologies Ms. Miles. I do find you attractive, and if this is what you want...then you have my consent. Enthusiastically,” Joan purred as she ran her eyes up and down the officer’s small form. “Right. Okay, thanks…” Linda stammered, unsure of what to say as her cheeks flushed pink. There was something erotic about seeing the former powerhouse of a governor bound to the handrails, completely at her mercy. She looked softer now than she used to. The tension in her jaw was gone, her hair flowed freely past her shoulders, and the teal pullover made her look almost warm and inviting. “Are you going to kiss me Linda?” Joan asked softly as she examined the ambivalent woman’s face. Brenda gave her friend an encouraging pat on the shoulder, gently guiding her towards Joan. Linda swallowed nervously and reached out to cup Joan’s cheek. She caressed the older woman’s soft skin, slightly flushed as she waited in delicious anticipation for Ms. Miles to make her move. Linda brushed Joan’s bottom lip with her thumb, and Joan responded in kind with a light peck on the tip of her finger. Linda closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against Joan’s. She kissed her slowly at first, as her heart raced with nervousness and excitement. Joan’s full lips were quite soft, and she kissed with a surprisingly gentle touch. Linda wrapped her arms around the prisoner’s neck, pulling Joan deeper into the kiss. Brenda smirked and pulled a cigarette out of her pack, lighting it, and watched as her friend and her girlfriend explored each other. “Run your fingers through her hair Smiles, she loves that,” Brenda called. Linda gently stroked Joan’s hair, allowing her fingernails to graze the taller woman’s back. She felt Joan sigh into the kiss, so she slowly ran her hand down Joan’s neck and collarbone, resting it against her breast. She squeezed tentatively, listening to Joan’s quiet breaths and sighs as their kiss grew in intensity. Linda briefly pulled away and leaned in to kiss Joan’s neck, gently sucking the porcelain flesh as she circled Joan’s breast outside of her sweater. “You can touch me if you like,” Joan whispered quietly. Linda ran her cold hands up Joan’s torso to her warm breasts, grasping each gently and rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Brenda felt herself getting wet as she watched Linda softly touch her girlfriend’s body. She took a final drag and dropped her cigarette in the can, stepping forward to guide Linda. Brenda grabbed the hem of Joan’s sweater and lifted it, securing it behind her neck to give Linda access to her ample bosom. Joan shivered slightly at the sudden cold as Linda’s hands coaxed her nipples to harden. Brenda released Linda’s blonde hair from her ponytail, and loosened her tie. Linda lowered her head to Joan’s breasts, taking an erect nipple into her mouth and slowly drawing circles with her tongue. “Mmm…” Joan leaned her head back in pleasure. Brenda stood behind Linda and affectionately ran her hand through her hair and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her uniform shirt. “You’re doin’ well Linda, look at her. She’s enjoying herself,” Brenda grinned. “Are you?” Joan asked softly as she looked down and arrested Linda’s gaze. Linda nodded and smiled shyly as she flicked her tongue across Joan’s nipple. “Care to explore a little further?” Joan purred. “Yes,” Linda replied with a breathy sigh. “Touch me,” Joan whispered. Linda stood up to her full height and kissed Joan as she slowly eased her hand into Joan’s knickers. She cupped her mound, gently rubbing back and forth as the warm and silky essence of Joan’s desire coated her hand. “God you’re wet…” Linda whispered before gently biting Joan’s neck. “Mmm...that feels good…” Joan purred as she tilted her head, encouraging Linda’s ministrations. Linda trailed her fingers up and down Joan’s slit, her own cunt getting wet as she marvelled at how turned on the prisoner clearly was. She pressed her thumb firmly into Joan’s clit, eliciting a soft moan from the taller woman as she bit her lip. Joan’s breath hitched as Linda traced small circles into the sensitive nub while her fingers explored her warm folds. “Yes Linda, just like that…” Joan whispered with a subtle quiver to her voice. Brenda positioned herself behind the blonde woman and undid the final buttons of her shirt. As Linda pleasured her girlfriend, Brenda lifted her tank top and bra, exposing her breasts. She cupped them in her hands, firmly massaging them as she kissed Linda’s neck. “Oh god Brenda…” Linda breathed heavily as she rubbed her nipples. “Good, darlin’?” Brenda drawled. “Yes,” Linda stammered as a rush of warmth flooded to her core, a small ache pulsing between her legs as she allowed herself to give and receive forms of pleasure she’d only allowed herself to fantasize about. “Joan…” she whispered. “Yes darling,” Joan purred. “I want to taste you. If you’re alright with that,” Linda said quietly. “Oh god yes,” Joan sighed. Brenda released her grasp on the blonde woman’s breasts, and Linda hooked her fingers around Joan’s teal pants and pulled them down, entranced by the tantalizing fragrance of Joan’s heat. She pressed her lips to Joan’s clit, shuddering as she inhaled a deep breath before parting her lips and allowing her tongue to run up and down the glistening slit before her. “Oh…” Joan moaned softly. Brenda smiled and pulled Joan into a deep kiss with a strong grip on the back of her neck. She bit her bottom lip and sucked Joan’s tongue with a fiery passion. Linda flattened her tongue and ran it up Joan’s entrance to her swollen clit, pressing firmly into it and circling her tongue. “Fuck Linda...keep going!” Joan stammered as her legs began to quiver. “Give it to her a bit harder love,” Brenda encouraged before taking Joan’s breast in her mouth, sucking her nipple hard as she tweaked the other. Linda wrapped her arms around Joan’s thighs, digging her fingernails into her arse as Joan began rocking her hips, pressing herself into Linda’s mouth. Linda darted her tongue deeper into Joan’s cunt, her own throbbing with need as she revelled in the intimate taste. “You going to come for Ms. Miles darlin'?” Brenda teased as she bit down on Joan’s breast. The raven-haired woman groaned in pleasure as the sweet promise of release swelled in her belly. “Yes...fuck…” she gasped as Linda eased two fingers into her entrance. She pumped in and out at a moderate pace as she flicked her tongue across her clit, desperately tasting every drop of Joan’s essence. Brenda gently gripped the back of Linda’s head and pressed her deeper between Joan’s thighs, grinning to herself as her girlfriend moaned at the harder pressure. “That’s it...good girl,” Brenda drawled as she watched Linda work Joan’s cunt, her cheeks flushed and her nipples hard in arousal. “Oh god!” Joan gasped as Linda brought her to the edge. “I got ya darlin’, let go,” Brenda whispered as she put a hand on Joan’s back to steady her. Joan tensed her muscles, the handcuffs clanging on the metal handrail as Linda coaxed her to orgasm. Joan panted as she gave in to the euphoria, her hips slowly rocking and her thighs shaking as she came. 

Linda stood up and crashed her lips into Joan’s, pressing her body into the taller woman’s buxom form. Joan pulled away and turned to face her girlfriend. “Brenda, release me,” she demanded. Brenda chuckled and uncuffed one of her hands, leaving the other bound to the handrail. “You only need one darlin’,” she drawled. Joan affectionately tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Linda’s ear. “Did you enjoy that?” she asked, quizzically searching her eyes. Breathless, Linda nodded as she licked her lip, savouring the last of Joan’s intoxicating taste. “Turn around, and lean into me,” Joan whispered. Linda obeyed and rested her head in the curve of Joan’s shoulder, her muscles relaxing as Joan slid her hand into her knickers. She softly stroked her clit as she adorned Linda’s neck with gentle kisses and grazes of her teeth. “Oh god…” Linda moaned quietly. Brenda knelt in front of Linda and began unbuckling her belt. She looked to Linda for permission as she unzipped her trousers, dropping them to the floor after receiving a desperate nod from her friend. “Open up a little wider for me Ms. Miles,” Joan whispered, her warm breath sending shivers down the officer’s spine. Linda spread her legs further as Joan worked her clit, her entrance getting wetter with every gentle stroke. Brenda ran her hands up Linda’s thighs and massaged her arse before gliding her tongue up Linda’s wet slit. Linda moaned as she gripped the handrail to steady herself. “Fuck that’s good,” she gasped. “You taste fucking amazing,” Brenda muttered as she plunged her tongue into Linda’s soaking entrance. “Oh god,” Linda’s breath hitched. Joan ran her fingers into Linda’s slit, collecting the silky nectar and bringing it to her lips. “Mmm I have to agree Ms. Murphy...” the raven-haired woman purred as she sucked her fingers clean. Brenda stood up for a moment and kissed Linda, grinning as she offered her a taste of her own arousal. She knelt back down and hungrily darted her tongue into Linda’s cunt as Joan grasped one of the blonde officer’s breasts in her hand. “You’re a naughty little officer aren’t you...fucking a prisoner...and your colleague…” Joan whispered as she rolled her stiff nipple between her thumb and forefinger. “Fucking hell Joan…” Linda moaned as Joan pinched down, sending a sweet jolt of pain through her chest. “Do you like it a little rough Ms. Miles?” Joan purred. “yes...please…” she stammered as Joan sank her teeth into her neck. Brenda pressed her tongue harder into her clit, tracing shapes into the erect nub as she pushed two fingers inside Linda’s aching entrance. “Do you like it when Brenda fucks you?” Joan taunted as she gave Linda’s breast a gentle spank. “Mmhmm,” Linda moaned through heaving breaths. Brenda pushed a third finger inside, pumping faster as Joan returned her touch to Linda’s clit. “You’re so wet for us Linda...tell me, have you fantasized about this before?” Joan whispered as she firmly stroked her clit. Linda nodded vigorously as her body stiffened, capturing Joan’s attention. “You’re close aren’t you?” she whispered. Linda responded only with heaving gasps and high-pitched whimpers. “Come for me Linda,” she whispered before pressing her lips to her neck. Linda let out a guttural moan, waves of pleasure crashing through her pussy as she came. “That’s a good girl,” Brenda drawled as she stood up, crudely wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve. Linda stood astonished, her eyes widened as she stared into Ms. Murphy’s eyes. “Kiss me,” Linda demanded. Brenda smirked and crashed her lips into Linda’s, amused by her friend’s sudden brevity. “Ms. Murphy, if you would be so kind as to uncuff me, I’m sure Ms. Miles and I would be happy to return the favour…” Joan purred. “Well, you are the birthday girl,” Brenda retorted. Joan chuckled and rolled her eyes as her girlfriend released her hand. She kicked her pants away and encouraged Ms. Miles to do the same. Joan leaned in and brushed a strand of Linda’s hair behind her ear before whispering quietly. Intrigued, Brenda cocked her eyebrow as she strained to hear what her girlfriend was saying. Linda nodded with a playful grin, her cheeks flushing even more. 

“Darling, would you kindly remove your pants? It appears there is something Ms. Miles is curious to try, and I have a feeling you’ll be more than happy to oblige her wishes…” Joan drawled. Brenda grinned mischievously as she watched Linda lay on her back, her shirt open and her bra still pushed above her breasts. Brenda tossed her slacks aside, and cocked an eyebrow as Joan led her by the hand to Linda’s side. “Sit,” Joan smiled seductively as Linda bit her lip in anticipation. “Christ Linda, had I known you were a muff diver we could’ve enjoyed more than just smoko breaks,” Brenda teased as she lowered herself. “Just shut up and sit on my face Brenda,” Linda rolled her eyes. “Roger that Ms. Miles,” Brenda chuckled as her wet slit grazed Linda’s lips. Linda lifted her neck and lapped at Brenda’s wanting core, the slow tease of watching Joan and Linda getting off had left Brenda absolutely aching. “That’s it love…” Brenda groaned as she slowly moved her hips back and forth, massaging Linda’s breasts below her. Joan knelt between Linda’s thighs and crawled forward to give Brenda a gentle kiss. “Enjoying yourself my darling?” she purred. “Fuckin’ right I am,” Brenda groaned as Linda stiffened her tongue and pushed it into her glistening hole. Joan gently ran her fingernails down Linda’s thigh, grinning to herself as the blonde shivered at her touch. “Now Linda, I’m going to need you to open up a little more for me…” Joan purred as she pushed her thighs further apart. Joan rested one knee between Linda’s legs, and another around her hip as she lowered herself to Linda’s core. Brenda chuckled once she heard Linda’s muffled moan as Joan’s labia brushed her clit. Linda raised her hips to meet Joan’s touch as she dug her fingernails into Brenda’s thighs, urgently pulling her closer as she lapped at the Greek woman’s erotic taste. “Shit Linda, keep going” Brenda groaned as she squeezed Ms. Miles’ head with her thighs. Joan ground her hips into Linda as she moved, searching for that perfect angle. Linda swirled her tongue around Brenda’s swollen clit, pressing hard into the aching nub as Brenda rested her hands on the concrete and rode Linda’s face as she inched closer to an uncharacteristically fast release. “Oh god…” Joan whimpered as Linda’s clit brushed her own. “Got it love?” Brenda smirked, her voice quivering as Linda brought her to the edge. “Yes,” Joan sighed as she ground her hips into Linda’s, the heat building quickly in her core. Brenda closed her eyes and tightened her jaw, and Joan smirked to herself knowing her girlfriend was about to come. “Someone was desperate…” Joan teased through heavy breaths. “Mmmm….” Brenda groaned as she came, slowing her hips and panting as Linda released the tight grip on her thighs. “Jesus…” she heaved as she swung her leg over and leaned against the handrails. Linda propped herself up on her elbows, her clit pulsing as Joan rode her. “Oh god…” she bit her lip, moaning as she watched the raven-haired beauty grinding between her legs. “Mmm...harder...please,” Linda begged as she thrust her hips to match Joan’s pace. Joan bore down, the palms of her hands stinging from the roughness of the concrete as she pressed harder into Linda’s core. Linda raised herself leaning back on one of her hands as she grabbed a handful of Joan’s hair and yanked it back. “Fuck Linda!” Joan gasped. “I said harder Ferguson!” Linda demanded as she rocked her hips, the pressure in her core building as Joan’s clit rubbed her own. “Yes Officer Miles,” Joan panted as she rubbed with everything she had, turned on by Linda’s authoritative demeanor. Brenda watched with a smug look on her face as Joan and Linda came one after the other, their skin shimmering in the moonlight. Joan sat back and collapsed against the other railing across from Brenda, taking a moment to catch her breath as Linda sat up. Wordlessly, Brenda pulled out her pack of cigarettes and passed one to both Joan and Linda. “Thanks,” Linda nodded. Linda scooted back and sat next to Joan, lighting her own cigarette and raising the lighter to the tip of Joan’s, cupping her hand to shield it from the light breeze. Joan exhaled her first drag as she smirked. “Well, that was a lovely surprise indeed,” she purred in amusement.


End file.
